


Marry me?

by Punk_mit_Keks



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff and happiness, M/M, This is pure fluff, This is really cheesy, but they’re cute little idiots, did I mention cheesy?, omg, only happy people here xD°, or rather it’s so fucking cheesy, there’s one misunderstanding though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_mit_Keks/pseuds/Punk_mit_Keks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr: “put a number in my askbox and I write you a drabble,” nobody answered me :/, so I used a number generator: 28. “Marry me?”<br/>It turned into a oneshot :) (what did you expect? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry me?

The picnic rug was damp underneath them, like it always was at two am. Though summer nights weren't really cold. With long trousers and thin jackets, they were set for most nights. Their necks went rigid from being stretched and the world around them turned quiet; everyone was in awe at the spectacle sky was performing. Stars were falling and lights flashing of the meteor shower.

On the rug another miracle hold place. Craig and Tweek lay next to each other, their hands intertwined. It was one of those everyday life moments, that hid its magic away to be called ‘normal’ instead.

Watching the stars together, this had tradition. Every year they watched the meteor shower; they counted thirteen years of walking the dark together.

For years Tweek looked up to wish for the boy sitting next to him to notice him. Look at him. Really look at him, past all his flaws, because somewhere deep inside he knew he was more than a hormonal cocktail of ADHD, addictions and anxiety.

When they were kids they had to sneak out of their houses and even though their little mountain town was quiet and not that illuminated they made plans to drive somewhere, where absolutely no light pollution would disturb their view, someday. By now they were older and lived in a bright city next to neighbors whose names were lost on them. It was nothing like the small mountain town they left behind.

While watching stars they were quiet of the magnificent view sometimes and other times they whispered sweet nothings to each other. When the shower was at its peak the shooting stars would be visible in a five-minute rate. And when they were rare or when there were too many clouds Craig sulked. He tried to hide it away but Tweek recognized it in his voice. Sometimes he was so pissed by his routine of watching stars being disturbed he would start to rant, something he normally never did. When it would became so bad it ruined Tweek's mood as well he would kiss him hard and deep just to make him shut up.

There it was, the biggest miracle in the world. Because Tweek’s wish had been granted and he would be grateful forever. They counted five years of walking the dark together while holding hands. Those little lights at the sky were truly magical, when they made Craig find something lovable inside him, he didn’t believe he would have himself.

Craig had just finished college and Tweek took off one week from work. They packed their things and rent a cute little shack somewhere in the Rocky Mountains. As far away from civilization as possible, somewhere where no city lights disturbed their view, like they had planned for so long.

They’d saved for this for nearly two years. It was a week only for them. They planned to sleep in every day, eat a rich breakfast in the afternoon and spent the day cozy in their shack until it was time to go outside. Them lying here was the first day of their first real vacation. They had arrived in the evening and didn’t even unpack everything so far. Yet when the clock hit night they walked the forests and mountains until they found a neat spot to stay when sun kissed horizon and dusk fell above land.

Tonight the sky was clear and stars were running through the darkness in their familiar speed and brightness. Tweek fidgeted with Craig’s fingers inside his hand. He looked at the dark silhouette of his boyfriend. After five years that word still managed to make him feel tingly from happiness. Now he was the one looking at Craig. Looking past all his flaws, honestly, there weren't any flaws. His indifferent attitude was just his way to deal with the worlds demands. His lacking smile was found in his eyes’ sparkle whenever he looked at Tweek. And Tweek had learned to read him, his shrugs and ‘sure’ and his sarcasm, all of it; it was just who he was. And he was beautiful.

Craig loved watching the stars. And even though Tweek only saw his silhouette and the shiny glow the moon casted on Craig’s edges he knew that Craig was wearing one of his rare smiles right now.

Watching stars made Tweek happy as well. Though right now he couldn't take his eyes off his boyfriend. The beautiful curve of his nose, his straight eyebrows and high cheekbones. The aura of certainty that always radiated from him and captured Tweek into his orbit. Grounded him. Craig was like a safe harbor, the most real thing Tweek had ever encountered. And, contrary to popular believe, he was kind and considerate.

If it was for Tweek they could stay like this forever; just the two of them.

Exactly that thought was rolling through his head for a very long while by now. It was a thought he realized he would have to say out aloud. And he had planned to say it out loud this night. His heart speed up and he fidgeted even worse with Craig's fingers. Tweek opened his mouth but found himself unable to speak.

He looked into the sky instead and made another wish. This might had been greedy, but, oh little magic lights, let Craig say 'yes'.

He was nervous, but very happy and gratitude swelled inside his chest and made him wonder how piece after piece in his life had fell together for them to end up here, together, in love. The smile his lips formed was involuntarily but genuine.

If he just thought about this gratitude, if he just thought about all the wonderful things in his life that all held the name Craig, then maybe he would be able to say it. The silhouette of his boyfriend glowed and his eyes sparkled. Again the air in Tweek’s lungs was wasted when no words formed the question that was burning inside his throat.

Right, there was something else. He couldn't just say it. He had to give Craig something first. The thing he prepared month ago. 

Abruptly Tweek sat up and let go off Craig's hand to grab into his jackets pocket.

Uh, he had never imagined for this to be so hard. He had been planning this moment for so long, for almost a year, yet they were here and he was unable to ask him. His hands trembled when he searched his pocket.

It wasn't there.

Craig drew his attention away from the firmament towards his boyfriend.

„You okay?“

„Yeah, yeah...,“ Tweek answered in a rush. His hands were roaming through his other pockets by now. They were full of littering, handkerchiefs, sweets packaging, old receipts. Though _it_ wasn't there. Just where was it? Damn, he hadn't left it at the shack, had he? Oh stupid Tweek, managed to ruin every goddamn romantic moment they had.

He felt panic rise in him and mix to his nervousness. This was bad. If he didn’t find it, how was he supposed to ask Craig his important question?

„Hey.“ Craig sat up as well and looked at Tweek. He used the patient voice he did so often when he noticed Tweek to become erratic and irritated. His hand reached out to cautiously touch Tweek’s forearm. „What's up?“

Tweek had searched all his pockets twice by now. He hadn't found it. By now he didn't only felt hectic and nervous but angry. He was disappointed at himself. This was annoying to no end. It was their first night during their first vacation, he had planned for this night to be special.

„Nothing,“ he answered in a passive aggressive tone he regretted the instant he had used it. Craig wasn't at fault for him being stupid. And him searching his pockets further would be suspicious. He looked at Craig and the softness at his expression made him remember why he loved this guy so much. Tweek smiled at him, his shoulders relaxing, the panic subsiding and his tone forgiven.

They had a whole week to themselves. He would have other opportunities, just the next night would be an opportunity. Maybe their first night wasn’t ruined, after all they were here, together, and sky was clear with absolutely no light pollution around them.  

„You sure?“

„Yeah. Sorry. Thought I forgot my meds, but I just remembered you made me take them at the cabin.“

The lie was pretty believable as Tweek was known to easily confuse and forget such daily routines. Craig snorted at that little white lie, it was his version of a chuckle.

„Yeah, I did, and you took them, so don't worry.”

He placed a kiss at Tweek's forehead. A gesture that belittled Tweek like he was a child Craig had to take care of. Yet Craig enjoyed to take care of him and the gesture arouse desire in him to kiss Craig and do other very not childish things with him.

“You want some coffee?“

„Yeah.“

Craig grabbed for the thermos they had taken with them and filled the cup for Tweek. He smiled when he handed it over, and Tweek took the opportunity to kiss him. Craig sighed and then his hand was at Tweek's neck, holding him in place to deepen the kiss. Until Tweek sighed as well and when they parted Craig shifted to sit cross legged. Tweek took a sip of his coffee and asked if Craig wanted some as well which he negated. Tweek didn't lay back down as well, though he looked back up at the sky.

He still felt silly for forgetting such an important thing. Surely it's still in his travel bag were he had put it before they even left for their vacation. Though there was no use in being upset over it. Years back he wouldn't have been able to calm down so fast. Though time has changed them both and here they were, two adults, making their decisions. Tweek had made up his mind years ago. And this night should have been the night he'd finally proposed to Craig, but no, he was scatterbrained and forgot to take the ring with him. So typical.

They were still both sitting upright instead of lying. Craig shifted his legs again and when he seemed to have found a position that was comfortable Tweek felt Craig's eyes on him, something he hated to the day. The feel of eyes touching him like alien hands, creatures watching and judging him. He clutched the mug and let his fingers absorb the warmth. Sitting here in their routine made it easy to remember, it was no eyes of demons but just his boyfriend fulfilling his wish of looking past all his flaws. Finding beauty in his crooked nose and exhausted planes. Finding absurd theories of talking cactus and gnomes stealing underpants worthwhile to listen to.

When Tweek took the last gulp of his mug something hit his tongue. Something not liquid that shouldn't be inside of mugs. He made a little noise of surprise, so soft he hoped it stayed unheard from Craig. Whatever the thing was, was inside his mouth now and when he examined it with his tongue he noticed it to be a round band with a hole. A ring.

There it was!

What the fuck? He couldn't remember putting the damn ring into his thermos, but oh boy, this was embarrassing. He was supposed to surprise Craig with the ring, not the other way around! Though, Tweek wasn't surprised that when he lost something, he'd find it in his coffee. He had always been clumsy and scatterbrained.

He turned his head away from Craig to spit the ring into his hand and hide it into his pocket. Then he put the mug down to look into the sky again.

Huh, he had found the ring, he could ask Craig right about now. He swallowed and his heartbeat hit against his rib-cage like before. This was so unfair. He had become better with calming down, but not with handling nervousness while he felt it.

This right now was important. There was so much more he had to say, than to simply blurt out that one question. So many abstract emotions, like love and devotion, gratitude and the wish, hope and desire to feel like this forever. To live the little everyday miracles, ‘normal’ things together for as long as possible.

„Uhm... “

It wasn't Tweek who spoke up but Craig's irritated voice and Tweek turned back to his boyfriend. He was looking at the empty mug and then at Tweek. Something of the situation seemed to make him nervous.

„You… drank your whole coffee? “

„Uh, sure. “

Craig's eyebrows wrinkled together and he again looked at the empty mug. He seemed to be thinking and whatever conclusion his mind was forming he wasn't pleased with it.

„Didn't you, I mean, uhm... “

„What? “

This time Craig was the one searching his pockets. Then he looked at their picnic rug and into the mug again. The irritation in his features grew and so did Tweek's. When he stopped searching he made a little „huh” noise.

„Craig? “

Craig sighed a long and drawn out exhale and then he looked at Tweek, a weird smile on his lips.

„Don't get mad. I put something into your coffee. It was meant as a surprise. Don't panic, no drugs or anything stupid like that!“ At that he lifted his hands defensive. Tweek blinked his eyes, patient, he didn't need to be reminded of that part of his past, though he knew Craig wasn't finished with his explanation so he kept quiet. „But uhm, apparently you didn't notice so uhm – but I'm sure I put it into your mug… uh, this is embarrassing. Did you... maybe, swallow... it? “

Craig arched one of his eyebrows at Tweek. The question hung between them, irritating Tweek and stretching the moment stressfully long.

Swallow it?

It?

Realization hit Tweek and lifted his eyebrows into his hairline.

„Oh!“

He grabbed into his pocket to take out the ring and hold it in his open palm like an offering.

„You mean this?!“

„Uh, yeah. “ Craig ran a hand through his hair and then looked at his boyfriend. He chuckled sheepishly and only short. It was his way to deal with embarrassing situation that were overwhelming to him.

„Aren't you surprised?“

„Huh?“

“So, I guess, you don’t want to…?”

“What?”

„Come on, there's a ring in your mug, I mean...“ Craig scratched his neck and avoided Tweek's gaze, his eyebrows twisted together another time. „I thought your reaction would be a bit more emotional. You know, if not positive at least be surprised or angry for putting something into your coffee, but, nothing?”

„Oh.“

Tweek looked at the ring more closely. There was little to no light around them, just the gloomy dim of the yet not really full moon. The ring appeared to be silver and a dark band lay around it's center. It looked different to the one he had purchased. The one he purchased had a band around it’s center as well, but it was symmetrical in it's center, not diagonal, and it was blue, though he couldn't make out the bands true color in the dim light. However, the biggest difference was the little diamond on the dark band. This was obviously a different ring.

„Oh!“ Tweek repeated, directly before he started to chuckle.

The ring he had found in his mug wasn't his he had meant to give Craig, instead Craig had purchased one as well. Craig had been planning to propose to him as well!

Tweek started right out laughing when he realized the misunderstanding. This whole scenario was just too funny. He had thought he had been so clumsy to let Craig's present fall into his thermos, while Craig was the one who did it on purpose. This ring in his hand was meant as a surprise for him! And the ring meant for Craig was still somewhere at their rent shack.

He almost fell over from laughing. Craig's expression was confused and really pitiful but Tweek couldn't stop himself. He leaned against his arm to hinder himself from falling on his back.

„I'm sorry,“ he then muttered and Craig's expression shattered.

„Craig, no. I mean, yes. I mean,“ Tweek tried his best to stop his laughter and explain this whole mess, „of course I want to marry you!“

„Uh, you do?“

“Yes!”

Tweek scooped closer and then leaped his arms around Craig's neck and took Craig's lips into possession. Apparently his boyfriend went through the same thought process as he did and they both came up with the conclusion to propose on their first day of vacation. This was wonderful, this was the best surprise ever, even though Tweek had ruined it with reacting wrong.

This was even more funny, not only did he ruin his own proposal, but also Craig’s! Oh, the irony. He laughed into the kiss.

“I'm sorry my reaction was so lame,” Tweek finally said. His grin was so bright that his cheeks hurt. “I didn’t realize this ring was from you.”

“Who else would’ve put a ring into your coffee?”

“It was a misunderstanding, I thought… gah, whatever, I’ll explain later. Now put the ring on my finger.”

His big grin unfaltering he wiggled his left hand in front of Craig. Then he gave the ring back to Craig who looked at it, then at Tweek before he smiled as well. He held it between index finger and thumb to show it to Tweek.

“You’re such a weirdo, really fucking demanding, and you never explain your shit; just like right now! You have lot of fun to confuse me, don't you? Sometimes I wonder why I ended up with someone like you…”

Tweek rolled his eyes. “Craig!”

Craig took Tweek’s hand in his.

“But you make me sooo happy. And I love you, so much. Tweek Tweak, will you marry me?”

Tweek bit his under lip, despite the everlasting grin. This was the most exciting moment in his life. He choked on his own voice but eventually managed an affirmative. “Uh-huh.”

His whole body tingled and maybe there were even tears in his eyes. Then the ring slid over his finger. It fitted well and felt warm and weighted, the same way Craig’s arms always felt around his shoulders.

He looked at the new decoration of his hand. The symbol of the promise they just made.

“Craig, I want to spend the rest of my live with you and when we’re old and wrinkly I want to sit with you right here and wish upon the stars for us to share our place in heaven, or hell, I really don’t care which one, as long as it’s with you.”

“Wow Tweek, I really can’t decide if I should call you a sap or a fag right now.”

Tweek loved this guy. He really did. He chuckled and shrugged before he answered, “call me your fiancé.”

“I love you. You sappy faggot.”

“I love you, too. You nerdy idiot.”

The rest of the night was spent with lots of kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> the ring Tweek got for Craig: [Craig's ring](https://img0.etsystatic.com/000/0/5586665/il_570xN.173841630.jpg)  
> the ring Craig got for Tweek: [Tweek's ring](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/kle32z-l-610x610-jewels-mens+ring-mens+silver+ring-mens+wedding+band-mens+engagement+ring-mens+promise+ring-mens+commitment+ring-guys+rings-mens+engraved+rings-mens+personalized+ring-mens+custom+ri.jpg)


End file.
